


Peter's Baby Curls

by Purple_ducky00



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Gen, M/M, Toddler Peter Parker, Tony hates magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25215919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_ducky00/pseuds/Purple_ducky00
Summary: Peter gets hit with a de-aging spell
Relationships: Background relationships - Relationship, Bruce Banner/Thor, James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, pre-harley/peter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 306
Collections: Peter Parker's Tales, The Friendly Neighborhood Exchange





	Peter's Baby Curls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wordscorrupt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordscorrupt/gifts).



> This work is for @wordscorrupt for the Friendly Neighborhood FIc Exchange! I hope you enjoy it!

Tony hates magic. Everyone knows that. He’s sure this is the reason why this evil witch decided to attack. On his birthday, of all days. He just wants to blast the woman to kingdom come, but he knows he can’t – honor and being better than the bad guy and all that blah blah blah Cap says. And the kicker of it is, he’s not supposed to be here. He’s supposed to be on vacation with his family, relaxing on a beach, but no, Steve had to take the Avengers to storm a HYDRA facility in Puerto Rico. Somehow, Capsicle gets the beach, and Tony is left fighting the witch on a stormy, windy day. It’s unfair.

At least Tony has Rhodey and Peter to help him. Cackling, the witch fires a spell at Peter. It hits him and he falls to the ground. The witch looks surprised, which gives Rhodey the ability to stun her with sonic waves and place the anti-magic cuffs on her wrists. Tony flies down to Peter, but all he finds is his suit, no Peter to be found. What happened to him? Tony is panicking when he hears someone crying. Ten feet away is a toddler that _was not_ there during the fight.

The child cries and rubs his eyes in a way that is eerily similar to… no, it can’t be! Is it? It _is_ Peter – Tony would recognize those curls anywhere. Stumbling out of the suit, Tony walks over to the boy. “Hey buddy. Hey, you wanna go home?” He asks.

“Aun’ May says no talk to strangers,” Peter sobs. “Go ‘way.”

“Do you want to call Aunt May?” Tony tries again. “Here, we can call her.” He hands Peter his phone. Tony figures the boy is 4 or 5 years old, but he isn’t surprised when he grabs Tony’s phone and dials in May’s number. She answers within three rings.

“Hi Tony, what’s going on?”

“Aun’ May?” Peter asks. “Dere’s a guy here who wantsa take me home. You said no strangers.”

“Peter?” She asks, voice getting higher with panic. “Peter, honey, the guy is Mr. Tony. He’s a friend of mine. Can I talk to him, please?”

Peter hands Tony the phone. “May.”

“Tony, what the hell is going on?” She interrupts him. “Why does he sound like he did when he was five?”

“He was hit with a de-aging spell. Can – do you want me to take him to your apartment?”

“I’m on a work shift. Take him to the Tower, but I’m going to ask my boss if he can let me leave now. Put Peter back on the phone and switch me to video call.” Tony complies. “Peter, honey, I want you to go to Mr. Tony’s, ok? I’m at work, but I’m going to leave as soon as I can to pick you up.” Peter’s lip starts to quiver. “Hey, Pete, Mr. Tony has some robots. Ask him if you can see them.”

The robots seem to distract Peter. He looks up at Tony. “Aun’ May says you has robots?” He asks excitedly.

“Yup. How about I take you home in my robot suit?” He nods to the armor behind him.

Tony can see the stars in Peter’s eyes. “Yes! Yes! Yes! Thank you, Mr. Tony!”

Quickly updating Rhodey, Tony picks up Peter, telling him, “You have to stay still,” and flies back to the tower. Peter looks in awe when he walks inside and sees the Roombas.

“Mr. Tony, this is so neat! Can I see your robots now?” He jumps up and down excitedly.

Tony grins. His bots will be so excited. “Sure, let’s go.” He gets out of the suit and tells FRIDAY to take care of it. Taking Peter’s hand, he leads him to the elevator. “I have three robots – their names are DUME, U, and BUTTERFINGERS. They’ll be so excited to see you.”

“Why did you name your robot dummy, Mr. Tony?” Peter’s childish giggle echoes in the elevator. “That’s silly.”

Tony leans close, as if to tell Peter a secret. “When I made him, all he wanted to do was run into the wall. After he did it ten times, I said, ‘get back here, you dummy,’ and he stopped and turned around. Now, he thinks his name is DUME so that’s what I call him.” It does his old heart good to see the pure joy on baby!Peter’s face.

When the elevator opens to his lab, Tony is surprised to see Bruce Banner working on a project. Bruce is apparently surprised to see him as well. “Tony! Hi!” He stops short, seeing Peter. “When did you have a kid?”

“Not mine. Hold on a sec,” He tells Bruce. “Pete, look, this is DUME. DUME, shake hands.” The bot enthusiastically reaches down to grab Peter’s hand. Peter takes the claw and shakes it, laughing happily.

“Hello, Mr. DUME!” He says brightly, and DUME had _the nerve_ to look straight at Tony with a smug look on his claw. Tony scoffs at him and shakes his head.

BUTTERFINGERS and U fly over, hearing that DUME made a new friend. They quickly reach down to shake hands as well. “This one is BUTTERFINGERS. She tries to make me smoothies, but sometimes she puts in motor oil. And this one is U. She likes my video camera. She thinks she’s a movie director or something.”

“Nice to meet you, Miss BUTTERFINGERS and Miss U,” Peter shakes their claws, respectively.

Tony hands Peter a rubber ball. “They like to play fetch if you want to throw this. Just throw it that way.” He points to the end of the room. “Nothing over there can get hurt by the rowdy bots.”

After Peter starts to play with the bots, Tony turns back to Bruce, who gives him a worried look. “Tony, what is going on?”

“De-aging spell. I don’t suppose you would know when Thor is coming back, would you?” Tony asks. He knows Bruce has a crush on Thor, and vice versus, but he doesn’t think they’ve done anything about it yet.

Bruce blushes. “Actually, he’s coming back tomorrow.”

“Great. Maybe he can give some insight to this spell.” Tony sighs. “May should be here shortly. I don’t know what’s going to happen. He is adorable, though, isn’t he?”

“He’s an actual ray of sunshine. Ah, to be that young and not have a care in the world.” Bruce smiles wistfully.

The elevator doors open, and Rhodey walks in. “Hey,” he says and pecks Tony on the lips, “FRI said to come down here? What happened? Is Peter ok?”

“He’s ok, but he’s younger…” Tony gestures to the small boy playing with the bots. “Evil witch-bitch hit him with a de-aging spell. Thor’s going to be here tomorrow. I figured he might know. If not, I’ll have to go beg Strange.”

“Oh no, the world would actually end,” Rhodey deadpans, and sometimes Tony just doesn’t appreciate his husband’s sass. Actually, that’s a lie. He loves Rhodey’s sass.

He bumps Rhodey’s hip with him, giving him an affectionate look. He is about to reply when Peter runs back over. “Mr. Tony, can I have some water? I’m thirsty.” He stops when he sees two men he doesn’t know.

“Sure! Rhodey, can you grab a water bottle from my minifridge? Peter, this is Dr. Bruce, my friend and that’s my husband Rhodey. Guys, this is Peter Parker.”

Rhodey hands Peter a water bottle and holds out his fist for a fist bump. “Hi buddy. Nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too, Mr. Rhodey and Dr. Bruce.” Peter bumps Rhodey’s fist and takes a long drink.

_Boss, May Parker has arrived._ FRIDAY says.

Peter jumps up. “You have a voice in the ceiling! Mr. Tony, you are so cool! Can we go see Aun’ May now?”

Tony takes Peter and Rhodey’s hands, and they walk to the elevator together, Peter babbling excitedly about all he did today. When they get to the living room, the boy runs over to May and gives her a tight hug. “Mr. Tony is so awesome! He has robots and-and-and a ceiling voice!”

_Thank you_. May mouths overtop Peter’s head. “That’s great Peter! I’m glad you made some new friends. What next? Are you hungry?”

As if on cue, Peter’s stomach growls. “I guess a little bit.”

“Do you like mac n cheese?” Rhodey asks. When Peter nods, he says, “I made my momma’s recipe for dinner last night. Do you want me to heat some up for you?” Peter enthusiastically assents and follows Rhodey to the kitchen.

“So, what happened?” May asks once Peter is out of earshot.

Sticking his hands in his pockets, Tony rocks back on his heels. “We were fighting a witch, and she hit him with a ‘magic’ beam. It immediately made him a toddler. That’s all I know about it. Bruce said Thor’s coming home tomorrow. I think he’ll be able to shed a little light on it.”

“What am I supposed to do? They’ll kill me if I ask off because right now is our busiest season, but I never left him alone back then. He was too young.”

“If you want, I can ask him to have a sleepover. I can ask Harley to come and spend time with him. And you can just come for dinner or whatever.” Tony suggests.

Visibly relaxing, May says, “If he will, I would be all for that. Let’s ask him.”

The two of them walk into the kitchen and melt at the sight in front of him. Peter is sitting next to Rhodey eating mac and cheese, getting it everywhere, even in his hair! Every two bites, he would offer one to Rhodey, asking, “Share?”

“Oh, my goodness! Those curls! I forgot how curly his hair was at this age!” May coos, which causes Peter to look up and wave, accidentally throwing pasta across the table.

May takes the seat on the other side of Peter and asks, “Hey Pete, how do you feel about a sleepover?”

“A sleepover?” Peter lights up, then questions. “Will you be there?”

“Well, do you want me to be there?”

“Yes.”

May wilts. “I can be there at night, but I have to go to work in the morning, ok? Mr. Tony asked if we wanted to sleep over, and then, when I go to work, he’s going to bring a friend over. His name is Harley.”

Peter quickly agrees, and Tony texts Harley to come the next day. He also sends a private message to Steve, explaining what happened and asking him to inform the others. Tony then tells Pepper he’s taking the day off to partake in “Irondad” activities, as Clint had dubbed it. Finally, he and the other sit down and watch _Finding Nemo_ before going to bed.

FRIDAY wakes Tony up when May is ready to leave for work. Getting a cup of coffee, he sits on the couch outside Peter’s room. He works on specs on his Starkpad until the boy wakes up and comes out of his room. “Good morning Peter, you hungry?”

“Yea…” Peter yawns. “Do you have pancakes?”

“I can make them – do you want chocolate chip?” Tony smiles at how quickly Peter wakes up.

They are eating breakfast when Harley walks in. “Hey Mechanic. Is this Peter?” He asks.

“Yes. Peter, this is Harley. Harley, Peter.”

Peter smiles at Harley with a mouth full of chocolate chip pancake. “Hi Harley! Want some breakfast?”

“Sure.” Harley pulls out his phone and takes a picture of Peter eating his pancakes, chocolate chip stains on his face. Peter is going to kill him when he gets older.

Tony spends the day playing games with the boys. Peter attaches himself to Harley very quickly, and even though Harley acts a little prickly about it, Tony can tell he’s loves it.

The other Avengers get home and introduce themselves. Everyone sits down to dinner when a loud sound tells them that Thor has arrived from Asgard. He walks in five minutes later, announces himself, and gives Bruce a big smooch. _So, they **did** do something about their crushes._ Tony surmises.

Thor takes one look around the room and latches onto Peter. “Hello, and who is this young man?” He asks.

“This is Peter. Peter, meet Thor.” Tony says, sending a message to Thor with his eyes.

Tony’s not sure if Thor got his message, but Thor simply says, “I see. It is a pleasure to meet you, young Peter. Is there food enough for me?” When Tony nods, he takes a seat between Tony and Bruce.

Clint grabs Peter’s attention by doing some kind of childish stunt, and Thor asks Tony quietly, “Is this Peter Parker?”

“Yes, he was hit with a de-aging spell. Was wondering if you know anything.”

“It looks like simple spell-work of an inexperienced magic user. These spells last three days, at the most. With his quick healing, he should be back to normal sooner than later.”

Once dinner is over and everything is cleaned up, everyone settles down to watch a movie. Peter chooses Hercules. By the time the movie is over, he is sleeping on top of Harley, cuddling him. Harley is sleeping as well. Tony throws a blanket over them, and everyone filters out of the room.

He can’t stop laughing when he is woken up in the middle of the night when Peter and Harley wake up screaming because Peter reverted back to his normal age. Maybe they’ll get their heads out of their assess and go out on a date or something.


End file.
